


In Loving Lust

by MoonLewd



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, LEMBEA SMUT, Smut, YEAAAHAHHAHAHAAAA- anyways-, bro this is str8 up porn bro idk what to TELL U bro, lembea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLewd/pseuds/MoonLewd
Summary: [Fic contains two consenting adults!][Oneshot!]Beatrice and Lemony are finally alone, like... ALONE alone, and one thing leads to another...She won't admit it, but she's embarrassed. Kinda nervous. Lemony's a sweet talker, however, and his mind is set on making her feel just fine. :^)
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Kudos: 13





	In Loving Lust

**Author's Note:**

> :^) hehe

Lemony moved closer to the baticeer, whose face was bright red. She lay under him, her hair splayed out on the pillow. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, nervously.

The man curled a few fingers into the top of her camisole.

"...L-Lemony..." Beatrice breathed, glancing down at her chest. He stopped, looking at her gently,

"We don't... have to."

"N-no. No. Keep... keep going." Beatrice replied softly, her eyes lustful.

Lemony raised his eyebrows for a moment before gently pulling down the fabric, allowing her ample breasts to bounce free. Lemony smirked as Beatrice softly gasped at the sudden chill that reached her chest.

"D-dont look at me like that, stupid-." Beatrice stuttered out at the man's prying eyes.

He only chuckled, then going to yank gently at her panties, to which the baticeer pursed her lips.

He raised an eyebrow once again.

"J-just do... just do it." Beatrice mumbled, her face red as a beet. She looked away slightly.

Lemony grinned at her sheepishness, then pulled down her panties, exposing the softness between her legs. She covered her hot face with her hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Damn..." Lemony sighed, staring at her partly naked body. He felt himself grow even harder. Beatrice peeked at him through her fingers with a questioning eye.

He gave her a sly look, "You're _gorgeous,_ baby."

Beatrice gave a small, embarrassed squeak before bringing her legs up to her chest, attempting to cover everything.

Lemony chuckled giddily, then opening her knees,

"You can't hide forever, Baudelaire."

Beatrice felt a sudden warmth poke at her center. She took her hands away and quickly looked downward.

_ He... his... his… _

Lemony pressed his tip against her clit, rubbing it lightly. She gasped out in surprised pleasure, "L-Lem- _onyy..."_ she breathed. He smirked, continuing to tease her as her hips bucked once or twice in reply.

Beatrice felt herself relax as she let her legs fall to the sides, opening up more. Lemony licked his lips before placing his hands on her chest, massaging them gently, occasionally pulling at her nubs. The woman let out small gasps, whispering his name, feeling a cross between shame and lust.

"D-dont..." She begged, trying to form words.

"Don't what?" Lemony questioned, stopping suddenly.

Beatrice looked at him with desperate, horny eyes,

"Don't _tease_ me, _Snicket."_

Lemony only grinned in triumph. He loved hearing her beg.

"You're such a  _ bottom _ , baby." The writer cooed, sliding himself down to her entrance.

She was dripping. Wet.  _ Excellent. _

Beatrice felt him slide downwards and her breath hitched. Her head swirled with a plethora of thoughts. She opened her legs even wider - as wide as they could go.

"F-...  _ fuck  _ me, baby." Beatrice whimpered, desperate, "I want...  _ I want you to pound me until I can't think straight." _

Lemony raised his eyebrows in surprise at her dirty words. He'd never heard her say something so _lewd_ before. 

Not like _this,_ anyway.

The writer leaned down to the baticeer's ear, his hot breath hitting her neck. She shivered in delight.

"I'll make sure to  _ fuck you blind _ ." Lemony replied gruffly, lightly gliding his right hand down her side. Beatrice arched her back at his touch, trying to hold back the pressure that was already building inside her.

His hand reached her clit, and he began to rub it in circles using his thumb. Beatrice's body quaked with need. 

She groaned, " _ Leeemonyyyyy. _ ..." She droned, " _ Pleeeaaaase _ ..."

The corner of Lemony's mouth turned upward. He loved hearing her beg like this. So needy... so…

_ Wet. _

The writer's tip poked readily at her entrance as he moved his mouth from her neck to her lips. She fixed her gaze to his eyes.

His icy-blue orbs were _filled_ with lust.

Clearly he had intentions that only the dirtiest parts of her mind could think of.

"... What're you aiming for, Snicket?” Beatrice breathed, her lips brushing his.

"Making you _ mine." _ He answered. She felt herself shiver, and he began to slowly enter her.

Beatrice gasped out in pleasure, her eyebrows arching - her back doing the same. Something naughty floated through her head.

_ Say it. _

" _ Fuck, _ your cock is so  _ good.... _ " She moaned. Lemony grunted as he pushed himself further inside, feeling her tight warmth around him.

He licked his lips, then locking them onto hers. They moaned together in the kiss as he began to move. In. Out. Keeping a steady rhythm.

She bucked her hips into his. He grabbed her hips. They broke for air. Their bodies were hot, wet. They gasped and groaned. They swore, they called out lewd pet names.

"F-fuck me  _ harder, _ baby!  _ Fuck my h-hot little cunt r-raw!" _

"Fucking...  _ hell _ , baby, you're... so _ tight _ ..." Lemony replied to her demands, "So warm...  _ wet. _ .. damn  _ fuck _ ..."

Beatrice had melted into a horny mess, her eyes rolled upward, her tongue hanging out, drooling. Her cheeks red. Her hot, heavy moans and slutty expression made Lemony feel as if he was about to  _ burst _ .

He slammed into her, vigorously rubbing at her clit, giving her occasional tongue-filled kisses. With one hand, Beatrice gripped at the sheets under her. The other clawed at the writer's back. Needy. Wanting.

_ Wet. _

"Oh  _ GOD _ im... gonna-!" Beatrice cried out, moaning wildly. Lemony grunted, feeling her twitch around his cock.

" _ What, kitten?"  _ He asked sensually,

"Are you going to _cum_ for me? _M_ _ess yourself up?_ _Fuck yourself up all over my hard cock?"_

Beatrice mewled, moaned, and gasped as he said these words. So  _ dirty _ ... so... so  _ good _ .

_ So fucking good. _

She bucked her hips thrice more. He matched her, slamming into her, making her call out -  _ beg. _

_ "Pleeeaaeeeaaeeaaase..." _ Beatrice moaned desperately as she grasped at Lemony's back, "I'm gonna...  _ I'm gonna..." _

_ "Cum..? _ " Lemony whispered into her ear simply. The lewd noises that were coming from her pussy were too much for the Baudelaire to bear. His dark, lustful voice was too much for her to bear. His big, hard cock... his movements... his handiwork…

She felt something hot... something that began to make her shiver in delight. She didn't know whether to let go or cling on…

All she knew was to...  _ to… _

Beatrice let out a loud, desperate cry - moaning. His name, some swears, a lewd sentence or two. His name a few more times. She felt herself let go…

Lemony reveled in this. Her squeezing him. Cumming all over his length. Crying out at him, getting all fucked up on his cock.  _ All over it.. _

He groaned, grunted... a few more thrusts…

He let himself go into her.  _ Deep inside her… _

Beatrice gave a throaty moan, "That's right, L-Lemony...  _ fill _ me..." She giggled, slowly moving her hips, "Pump me full of your  _ hot cum..." _

The writer huffed, emptying himself into his lover, then doubling over in exhaustion. He caught himself on his forearms.

Beatrice breathed heavily as she looked at his face. Hot. Sweaty. Ragged.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath.

Beatrice moaned before brushing some hair out of his face, "You should..." She sighed, "You should do me more often..."

Lemony chuckled, looking into her dark brown eyes,

"Just say the word, baby, and I'll make you  _ scream _ ."

She giggled, cupping his face with her hands.

He smirked before suddenly pulling out of her with a loud, wet  _ pop _ . She threw her head back, her back arching one final time.

"Fuck me  _ haaaard.. _ ." Beatrice groaned in defeat, "It even feels  _ good _ when you pull  _ ooout. _ "

Lemony hummed, kissing her passionately. She returned the favor, adding tongue. He pulled away, then going to lick at her neck. She let out a loving sigh,

"I  _ love  _ you, Lemony." She smiled. He grinned into her neck, blushing,

_ "I love you, too, baby." _


End file.
